Okore
Overview: The Okore are a strong willed group of humans that have fought nearly their whole existence. When they were separated from the rest of Inan during the War of Tears, these humans set up their homes in the now called Whispering Highlands. They were a peaceful group of people until the Dark Mage, Volkarth, started to spread his corruption throughout their homes. They were not ready for such dark magic and were nearly wiped out. They fell behind the Weeping Wall and finally were able to hold them off. Behind the wall they set up their new nation of Okore and are finally on the road to civilization. Topography: Okore is settled on the western half of Khantros behind the Weeping Wall. On both ends of the wall lie two great fortresses, Highcalere Fortress and Castle Slough. These are where most of the troops for the wall are kept. This is the front line of defense for Okore against Volkarth. Okore itself lies on mostly plains with some mountains to the north. There are tribes scattered throughout the land but the main town is called Ostines. It’s not as big as Urna but it is the biggest city in Okore. It is shaped in a square that is divided into 4 squares. The top left section is where the Chief lives with his family and his advisors. The top right section is where the rich and banks are located. The bottom left is where the merchants and guards live. Finally the poor and farms are located in the bottom right. The city is surrounded by wooden walls with spikes and a moat. This is for defense in case Volkarth breaks through the wall. To the north is the fort Strumsaou. This is the biggest fort in Okore and is the first defense against Volkarth in case he breaks through the wall. It can hold up to 50,000 soldiers and accommodate them as well. This is where most of the highly trained soldiers come to train and patrol, here they can sharpen their skills with some of the best in Okore. There is not much in the sense of wild life in Okore besides the small mountain foxes and the rabbits they hunt. Most of the wildlife was either killed or domesticated so there are very little wildlife. Social Structure: In Okore they have a primitive feudal system where there is a Chief, who acts like a War Chieftain. He has control over the army and goes into battle as well. Below the Chief are his advisors who guide him in making laws and over certain decisions involving Okore. They have more control over laws and decisions over Okore but the Chief has total control over everything but he is usually more preoccupied with war preparations. Next are the bankers because they are the most wealthy civilians in Okore. They give money to the Chief in return for protection and favors. Under the bankers are the merchants and artisans. They give money to the bankers for rent and protection. Lastly are the farmers and serfs. They give money to bankers as well for land and protection. Not included are soldiers because most of the time they are in forts, training or patroling around the wall. Soldiers dedicate their lives to Okore and its protection. Culture: Most of Okore culture revolves around war and protection of its people. Most of the population is made up of soldiers or something that helps the war effort. They live in constant fear of Volkarth and his undead army. They do not want to repeat what happened to them in the past so now they are always ready for war. Everyone is trained since birth to fight and how to defend themselves. Okore houses some of the best fighters Khantros has to offer. The people of Okore are not religious ever since the Primal Gods forsaken them and took their magic. They live with constant hatred of the Primal Gods and do everything they can to spite them. They work hard and do everything they can to show and prove that they do not need the gods. They focus more on hard work and on what they can do to help one another. The people of Okore are very close. It is like a big family spread across the land. These people are the only ones they have ever known and are the only ones that have been their for each other. They treat most everyone with respect and kindness. They rarely get outsiders but when they do come they are not welcomed and are kept at a distance. They do not talk nor trade much with the outside world. They keep to themselves and no one bothers them. The legends of their fighters and the Whispering Highlands usually keep any aggressors away, as well as potential traders. History: They once were a part of the Inan kingdom back before the Gerro attacked. Once the War of Tears started they were split off from the rest of Inan and decided to take their chances with the mountains. They spent months crossing over them but finally they reached the other side and settles in the plains. Tribes and towns started to pop up around the plains but the day all humans lost magic a dark evil arrived in the plains. Volkarth had arrived and started to corrupt the very ground he stood on. He used his magic to resurrect the dead and started to slaughter the nearby towns and tribes. So many people had died that the wind would carry the screams of the dying all throughout the plains. The remaining towns and tribes banded together and retreated to the Weeping Wall to have one last stand. Here they fought a battle that raged for 3 days but at the end the people of Okore pushed back the undead and sealed up the wall. Since that day Okore has grown to what it is today but it is also stuck in time because of their constant fear Volkarth and the undead.